Sweet Dreams
by AngelUriel
Summary: Yachiru has a nightmare and turns to Kenpachi for comfort. One shot drabbleish. The fluffiest and tamest thing I have ever written. You have been warned.


_I hardly ever do one-shots, but I love to read them so much. I've become really into Bleach in the past few weeks and I think Kenpachi and Yachiru are just too adorable. I think this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, so be careful of the slight OOC between both characters and the foul writing (I'm outta practise, besides I usually write comedy or tragedy)_. _11th squad is my favourite division of all time! All recognisable characters don't belong to me._

_...  
_

Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of the 11th division, was woken from his slumber by a nudge in the small of his back. He knew it was Yachiru; otherwise a head would've been separated from a body by now. He wiggled across his futon to make room for the child. He was accustomed to having the young pink-haired fukutaicho sleep in his bed, an old habit from babyhood. However, in the recent years, he's tried to stamp the habit out; she was getting too old for late night cuddles.

"What is it?" He muttered. Yachiru replied by hugging him around his neck, the only place she could properly hug him. He inwardly rolled his eyes; sleep was too high on his agenda than attempting to put her back into her own bed. That was until he heard her let out the smallest of sobs, "Huh? Yachiru? What happened?" he swivelled around. Her face glimmered with silent tears, which surprised Kenpachi. Heck, she rarely cried anymore; the last time she cried was when she was a baby: there was a time when they had no food, not even water, and the little girl cried out in hunger.

"Ken-chan, I had a nightmare." She sniffed. Kenpachi frowned in surprise and slight concern. Nightmares were also rare and another habit he's tried to stamp out in recent years.

"Che," he huffed, "I told you that nightmares can't hurt you. You can't die from it."

"But Ken-chan, this one was really scary."

"Scary? Yachiru, you let a dream scare you?" He said indignantly.

"But, this one made me think." She said. The girl did a have a point, he thought, any dream that made you think was at least a little unnerving.

"And? What about it?"

"I dreamt that Ken-chan died." She said gravely.

"I died?"

"Yes…and pachinko head was dead, and feather-boy, and big boobs and…and…dandelion head and even Bya-chan! I was so alone…nobody was around…I was the last one left." And with that, Yachiru began to sob quietly.

"Oi…Yachiru, it was only a dream. Stop crying." Kenpachi frowned, patting her gruffly on the shoulder. She dried her eyes quickly and she tried to get her sniffling under control, "Che, so worried over something so small. If it's so important to you, how did I die?"

"Alone…in your bed, you had been ill…everyone died alone. I couldn't get to you on time…I was running forever, I was just outside your room, but I didn't get close to it until it was too late. I didn't know what to do…Ken-chan…" And she began to cry again. He didn't try to reprimand her this time; instead he gripped her in a tight one-armed hug. Truth be told, he had a simular dream some time ago: he had one arm chained to a rock and she was hanging off a cliff just out of his reach, the tips of their fingers barely touching. As soon as he got free, she fell for what seemed like forever and he was unable to help her. He had been in a particularly bad mood for the rest of that week, even 'accidentally' pummelling that evil scientist into gelatinous gloop. After a few minutes, Yachiru stopped crying and started to breathe a little more regular. He looked down and saw the child beginning to nod off.

"Ken-chan," she yawned, "you won't leave me alone will you?"

"No." He said, releasing her from his tight hug and unconsciously brushing a strand of hair away from her mouth.

"Promise?" she smiled hopefully at him. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Promise. Now will you shuddap?"

"Okay," she replied cheerfully, "But, I promise that I'll never leave Ken-chan alone, forever and ever." She rubbed her eyes and curled up into a tight ball next to his side, falling asleep quickly.

"Che." He grunted, falling back on his pillow, but he allowed one shadow of a smile cross his lips before falling asleep.

_Yay!_ _The cuteness!_


End file.
